jealousy
by paramorefan1827
Summary: hermione does something spontaneous and unexpected after a quidditch match but ron always ruins everything. RW/HG fic. review!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room with the rest of the other kids in her house. Everyone was anxiously the arrival of the Gryffindor quidditch team so they could start the party. Hermione had thought about waiting for Ron by the changing rooms, but she figured that they might be a while because they were so excited. She knew that harry wouldn't be back before the rest of the quidditch team because he had got detention with Snape, so she waited by herself. Occasionally someone would come through the portrait hole and she'd get excited. Then she'd see that it was just someone bringing back food from the kitchens.

After about five minutes of people coming in that _weren't_ Ron she just gave up and retreated back to her thoughts. Ten minutes later she was brought back to the real world by loud clapping and cheering. She automatically looked over towards the portrait hole and saw the quidditch tram coming in. she looked from face to face until she finally saw him at the back of the group talking to Ginny. It was as if Ron had felt her looking at him because he looked up and stared back. Before she knew what she was doing she was running directly at him, throwing her arms around his neck, and planting a big kiss on his lips. He seemed shocked at first, but after a couple seconds he kissed her back enthusiastically practically lifting her off her feet. They could hear everyone around them yelling and cheering them on. When they'd pulled apart, out of breath, they looked around to find that almost everyone was looking at them with either grins or looks of bewilderment on their faces.

"Um, we-we should talk." Ron said turning back to Hermione. Both of their faces were red. He took her hand and pulled her towards the stairs to the boys' dormitories. There were loud cheers as he pulled her up the stairs. They stopped at one of the landings a little ways up. Ron took Hermione's hand and leaned against the wall as Hermione leaned back against the opposite wall. They sat in silence for a couple minutes while Ron started to play with her fingers.

"I-um, I-well, we-"Ron started, but nothing coherent came out.

"Ron, we can make this very easy. Do you like me?" she asked as little scared that he'd say no.

"Yes." He said in a desperate sort of cry.

"And I like you. See, it was that simple." She said smiling.

"So are we like…together now?"

"Whatever you want to call it."

"Okay, so we're together. Does that…" he trailed off as his face turned a deep shade of red.

"Ron, you can ask me anything."

"Does that-does that mean I can kiss you again?" he asked keeping his head down. Hermione slowly closed the space between them and kissed him. It wasn't like it had been before. It was better. It wasn't filled with overwhelming excitement. It was just a sweet, chaste kiss. Ron slowly pulled her closer and closer until pretty much every part of their bodies were touching. Ron couldn't stop thinking about how perfectly she fit in his arms. After a couple minutes they stopped kissing, but remained in each other's arms.

"Do you want to go back down?" Ron whispered.

"Okay." She said, but neither of them moved. A couple seconds later they pulled apart and started to make their way down the stairs. Hermione still held his hand and surprisingly no one had said anything when they came down the stairs. They stood there for a couple minutes and then Ron started pulling her towards the couch. No one even noticed them until they'd moved.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they'd move from their cover in the shadows of the common room people began to whisper, some were congratulating them and some gave them curious looks. The continued to walk towards the couch without even acknowledging that fact that people were staring at them. When everyone realized that nothing interesting was going to happen they slowly turned their attention back to the voices of the wierd sisters coming from the record player in the corner. As more and more people began to dance, Hermione had the sudden urge to join in. she did not know where this urge was coming from. Maybe it was because of the fact that Ron had finally admitted the fact that he liked her or because he'd wanted to kiss her. She didn't know nor did she really care.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Ron asked.

"I wanna dance." She said excitedly.

"_Dancing_?" Ron groaned. "Why do you want to dance?"

"I don't know. I just do. Come on." Hermione tried to pull Ron off the couch, but he was reluctant and she was not strong enough to pull him onto his feet. "Ronald, get up and dance with me. You asked me what I wanted to do and I want to dance. Now, come one."

"I don't want to dance, but you can go ahead and dance. I'm fine with it." Ron said leaning back on the arm of the couch.

"As if I needed your permission." Hermione said angrily as she stormed off to the group of people dancing. The first person she ran into was Cormac. Her decision to not dance with him only lasted for a couple seconds, before she pressed her body against his and began to dance. If Ron didn't want to dance with her she would dance with someone who did and someone who would drive Ron crazy. Cormac was sure to drive Ron crazy.

Hermione had looked over to Ron to see if he was getting angry, but when she looked over to him she saw Lavender Brown, Romilda Vane, and some other sixth year that she couldn't remember their name. Of course! As soon as she'd left him he was flirting with a bunch of other girls. She should've known. She caught his eye just before she ran out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione ran out of the portrait hole, down the stairs, and only stopped when she'd come to a deserted corridor. She slowly slid to the floor as the tears fell. How could she have been so stupid to think that he'd really like her? He probably just wanted to snog someone and she'd offered herself. She began to get angry at herself for even believing that her stupid fantasies could happen. She had stopped crying after about ten minutes. As she stood up she heard approaching footsteps. She thought she'd been caught out past curfew until she saw a glimpse f red hair before the person was enveloped in the darkness with her. She could just barely make out the outline f his shadow as he silently approached her.

"What do you want, Ronald?" he didn't say anything. "Where are all your fan girls? Do you need someone new already?"

Ron hadn't stopped until he was directly in front of her. He grabbed her waist, pulled her against him, and kissed her with an intensity that scared her. She quickly forgot about being angry at herself and Ron as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She was determined to be as close as possible to him as she pressed herself against his body. He pushed her against the wall and continued to kiss her. Ron had been kissing her so intensely that he'd forgotten where they were because his hand slowly began to slide under her shirt. Hermione however had not forgotten. She stopped his hand from going any further and pushed him away slightly. Their heavy breathing was so loud that it was enough to get them caught.

"Ron," Hermione's voice was low and raspy for she was still struggling to catch her breath. It was even more difficult due to the fact that she was still so close to Ron and because he was stroking her cheek while staring at her. "What are we doing?" it was a very good question. Neither of them understood what'd just happened.

"I don't know." Not such a great answer.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You say you want me, you flirt with a bunch of girls, and then you kiss me like that. You're confusing me."

"I'm sorry. It's just… you were with Cormac and I got frustrated and then you ran out and then I saw you and I couldn't help myself."

"You can't keep doing this. You're confusing me. Do you want me or not?"

"Hermione, why do you keep asking me that? If I didn't want you would I have just kissed you like that?"

"That's the problem. I don't know if you would or not."

"I wouldn't." he said quietly before pulling her towards him again. She stopped him just before he could kiss her.

"No more fan girls?" she asked. She sounded as if she was really worried that he'd choose them over her.

"No more." He said as he pulled her towards him gain. This time she did not resist. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and kissed him fiercely, almost knocking him over. They stayed there until the party had died down in the common room. The only time they were separated the rest of the night was when they had gone to their separate dormitories.


End file.
